


Learning A Valuable Lesson

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Time, Implied rape/pedophilia, M/M, Madarame is a bastard, Ryuji is sexually frustrated, and in denial that he's bi, let ryuji say fuck, semi-public handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After Ann confronts Yusuke about stalking her, Ryuji pulls him into an alley and jumps him.Only problem is that Madarame prohibits sexual release and comes up with some very interesting punishments for Yusuke.





	Learning A Valuable Lesson

Ryuji gasped as he stepped in front of Ann. This was her stalker? "Are you sure he's the one?"

 

Ann didn't answer, instead she stepped in between Akira and himself. "Why are you following me?"

 

Ryuji tuned out the young man's reply, instead choosing to study him. Eyes roving from his eyes down to his shoes, they settled on pants so tight they hinted at which way he was hanging.

 

Not that Ryuji was gay or anything; the fact that this boy was freaking hot and most likely hung to be making his pants tent like that when soft meant nothing. He could like dicks and still be straight!

 

"Please, be the model for my next piece!" What the hell? This guy was obviously just a perv who wanted to bed Ann!

 

"Like she'll go anywhere alone with you! You won't even tell us your name!"

 

"My apologies for my lack of courtesy. I am a second year at Kosei High's art division, Yusuke Kitagawa." He bowed towards them, bending at the waist, as he spoke.

 

Something snapped within Ryuji, and he found himself hauling Yusuke bodily into a nearby alley. All thoughts of school or exams fled as he shoved the blue haired youth against the wall. "Model my ass! You just want to fuck her!" Ryuji shoved his hips against Yusuke's, forcing a leg in between Yusuke's. "Shit you're already hard for her!"

 

"I don't... I simply wish to paint her."

 

"Liar!" Using his body as a shield, Ryuji slid a hand over the front of Yusuke's pants. Each soft press of fingers against his shaft had Yusuke twitching like mad. "Shit when was the last time you came?"

 

"I... I'm not allowed... please..." Yusuke closed his eyes, his hips pressing against Ryuji's hand, as he bit his own fingers to keep from alerting Ryuji's friends about what was happening.

 

The snap of Ryuji popping open the button on his uniform pants went unnoticed as a warm hand slid down inside his briefs to thumb his leaking slit open.

 

More and more precum gushed out of him like his dick was a geyser. "Guys can get wet like this?" Thankfully Ryuji seemed to be asking the question rhetorically as Yusuke was unable to speak.

 

Then a hand was wrapped around his shaft, the precum allowing Ryuji to pump him quickly without chaffing.

 

By then Yusuke was panting around his hand straight into Ryuji's ear, his hips trembling so badly that only Ryuji was keeping him upright.

 

Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it was all over as Ryuji pulled a cum soaked hand out of Yusuke's pants. "You freaking came from that?!"

 

Yusuke did not reply as he composed himself, his mouth a moue of disgust as he refastened pants that were damp to the touch. Shoving Ryuji aside, he strode towards a car that had pulled up beside Ann and Akira. "Madarame-sensei I apologize for keeping you waiting."

 

"Wait, Madarame?" Ryuji idly sucked cum from his fingers as he watched as Yusuke gestured towards Ann, clearly explaining his desire for her before climbing into the car.

 

"Ryuji! What was that? You go after Kamoshida for sexually harassing girls then turn around and all but rape a boy?!"

 

"H-how much did you see?"

 

"Enough. I know you stuck your hand down the front of his pants." Ryuji hastily checked said hand for any lingering cum but he had gotten it all.

 

"I don't know what came over me but he didn't fight me! I would have stopped if he had; but he needed release. I said he wasn't allowed to jack off. Besides he was already rock hard for you when I..."

 

"For me? You sure about that?"

 

"W-well no... but..." Wait did this mean Yusuke had reacted to him?

 

"Anyway he invited all of us to Madarame's exhibition tomorrow."

 

"You're not going to go are you?"

 

"Of course I am! There is something I want to check out. Oh crap we need to get to school!" Ann took off running, the guys hot on her heels.

 

 

***

 

 

"You let a boy fuck you in a back alley?" Madarame shook his head in disgust. "I didn't raise a slut."

 

"No, Sensei." Yusuke hung his head in shame. “He didn't penetrate me.”

 

“No, maybe not but he touched you.” Yusuke jumped as his Sensei's hand cupped him. “Your pants are soaked from his caresses.” The car slowed as Kosei came into view. “Oh, what is this?”

 

A slip of paper Yusuke had not known was in his pocket was tugged out. “It seems that boy left you his number. Ryuji Sakamoto, huh?”

 

“Is that his name?”

 

“You allowed him access to your body without knowing his name?” Madarame sneered at his pupil, before studying the slip of paper in his hand. “Get to class, we can discuss your punishment tonight.”

 

“As you wish, Sensei.” Yusuke hurried to school just as the first bell rang, Madarame watching him go with a sadistic grin twisting his lips.

 

 

***

 

 

“Sensei, I'm home.” Yusuke's bag fell to the floor of the entryway with a heavy thump.

 

“Pick that up.” Yusuke automatically bent over to retrieve the bag. “Follow me.”

 

“Sensei?”

 

“I have decided upon your punishment for disobeying me. Perhaps this will assist you in reigning in your lustful desires.” Madarame pushed open the door to the tiny room Yusuke slept in; barely more than a closet, the single bed and dresser took up ninety percent of the space. “On the bed. Now.”

 

“Yes Sensei.” Yusuke braced himself for a beating.

 

“No, no; on your back.”

 

“Sensei?” Yusuke flipped over, gazing up at Madarame with wide eyes.

 

“Undo your pants.”

 

Yusuke popped the button with trembling hands; Madarame had made him do some questionable things in the past, but never anything like this. “Like this, Sensei?”

 

Without warning his pants were yanked down to his knees, and his phone fished from the pocket. “Try to look seductive for the camera, whore.”

 

“What?!” A flash of light as a photo was snapped.

 

“Good boy! Now lets see...” Madarame started jerking Yusuke roughly, fluffing him up to full mast before snapping another quick picture. “Now let the camera see your ass, cheeks spread.”

 

Yusuke's face burning with anger and humiliation, he flipped himself over, raising his ass, all too aware of how his cock hung between his legs. He reached behind himself one-handed to pull his butt cheeks open, revealing his hidden pucker, his other hand bracing himself on the bed.

 

“Good. Perfect. And sent! I'm sure your boyfriend will love these pictures.”

 

“You SENT those?!” Oh God what was that boy; what had his name been, Ryuji?; what was he gonna think of him? Was he truly the slut, the whore, that Madarame thought he was?

 

“You can get dressed now, dinner will be in thirty minutes.” Tossing Yusuke's phone onto the bed, Madarame left the room laughing.

 

It was with trembling hands that Yusuke fixed his clothing and checked his phone. Madarame had to have been joking about sending the pictures he had taken, but no there they were sent as text messages to a number he didn't recognize.

 

For the first time in his life Yusuke considered ending his own life, but no he wasn't going to give Madarame the satisfaction of watching him die. Not yet, anyway.

 

 

***

 

 

Since they didn't have a target, even for Mementos, Ryuji had headed straight home, letting himself in. His Mom was at work; she often worked overtime on top of twelve hour shifts to afford to buy food and pay the rent, so he wasn't surprised that he would once again have to make himself dinner.

 

He had just finished throwing some beef strips on to cook up for a rice bowl when his phone chimed.

 

“Did we find a target?” Grinning excitedly he dove for his phone, then he dropped it in shock. “Holy shit is that Yusuke?!”

 

The image on the screen was of a boy playfully showing off his limp, hung cock, and it was quickly followed by one of his monster at full mast. So Ryuji hadn't hallucinated it this morning; the boy was hung like a horse.

 

The final picture showed him tauntingly holding his ass open, throwing a come hither and fuck me look over his shoulder. At least that's what Ryuji read in his red-painted cheeks and smouldering eyes.

 

A single line of text appeared bellow the photos asking him if he liked what he saw. Ryuji swallowed hard past the lump in his throat, and sent back a single word; yes.

 

The smell of scorching meat snapped him back to reality and he hurried back to the stove, but the pictures stayed on his mind as he ate. However, by the time he had bathed, made an honorary stab at doing his homework and gotten to bed Yusuke still had not replied.

 

Ryuji called up the second picture as he settled down to masturbate; a nightly ritual for him. Yusuke had said that he wasn't allowed to jerk of....

 

Wait a moment, why would someone not allowed to masturbate send out provocative selfies? Taking a closer look, Ryuji realized that Yusuke could not have taken the photos himself and his expression that he had taken as lust, was it really rage? Had these pictures been taken against his will?

 

Feeling sick to his stomach, Ryuji stopped his hand; the urge to bust a nut was gone.

 

He had to go to the exhibition; it was his only chance to speak with Yusuke and learn the truth. He didn't dare send a text as he realized that he didn't know if the number the pictures had been sent from was Yusuke's, or Madarame's.

 

 

***

 

 

"You really came." Yusuke's tone chilled Ryuji to the bone.

 

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

 

"Talk?" Yusuke's tone was scornful.

 

"Yeah, talk! It won't be a repeat of what happened in that alley."

 

Yusuke turned away from him, offering Ann a private tour.

 

As they walked away, Akira pulled him aside. "What's wrong?"

 

"He just... last night I got some erotic photos of Yusuke texted to me and I think someone might have taken them by force."

 

"You think Madarame forced Yusuke to pose? How would he even get your number?"

 

"I kinda slipped it into Yusuke's pocket." Ryuji's cheeks flared pink. "He's hot okay? And I dunno, that's why I wanted to ask Yusuke about it."

 

“Is that him?” Ryuji spun around, wondering if Akira had spotted Yusuke again, but instead found himself looking at an old man.

 

A reporter who was interviewing the man addressed him as Madarame, and he commented on how his atelier was but a humble shack.

 

"A shack?" Ryuji frowned, but his train of thought was lost as a flock of old ladies swarmed over them to get a look at Madarame almost trampling them to death.

 

Barely did they escape unharmed, heading back to Shibuya's Teikyu Building Accessway to wait for Ann.

 

"Madarame lives in a 'shack' huh?" Ryuji pulled out his phone, calling up the Phansite. "Oh here it is! You have to check this out!"

 

"Thanks for ditching me!" Ann shook her head in exasperation as she rejoined them.

 

"We were getting trampled! Anyway, look at this! Hearing the old man talk about a 'shack' and 'Madarame' reminded me of it!" He showed them a post from the Phansite, then began reading it out loud. “A master of the Japanese arts is plagiarizing his pupils work. Only his public face is shown on TV.”

 

"I think this is about Madarame?"

 

"Do you think Kitagawa-kun was the one who posted this?” Ann had calmed down some, her face thoughtful.

 

"Who knows, its anonymous. But if he really is abusing and stealing from his students, doesn't that make him the kinda target we've been lookin' for?" Ryuji looked at Ann, Akira and Morgana in turn, willing them to agree.

 

"We should confirm this with Kitagawa before we do anything." Akira turned towards Ann. "Did he give you any means of contacting him?"

 

She nodded. "Cell phone and the address of Madarame's atelier, where he is living."

 

"Good. Tomorrow we will go there after school." Akira gathered up his bag, careful of Morgana.

 

"Hey, Ann? What is Yusuke's number?"

 

"Hell no! I won't let you sexually harass him via text as well!"

 

"I got some strange texts last night, after leavin' him mine, and I just want to know if he sent them or not."

 

"Oh. Fine." She read off the digits, and sure enough they matched the number the pictures had been sent from.

 

"Thanks." Ryuji turned to walk away, fiddling with his phone thoughtfully.

 

"Hey, Ryuji? Do you like Yusuke?"

 

"I don't know." Ryuji didn't meet her eyes, knowing his own were aswirl with conflicting emotion. "I need to run, later!"

 

If she said anything else, it was lost in the din as Ryuji ran out of the station.

 

 

***

 

 

"I sent your boyfriend another message." Madarame finished fitting Yusuke with the plug he had bought earlier that day, before going to the exhibit. "He will meet you at a love hotel in Shinjuku."

 

"A love hotel?!" Yusuke pulled his pants back up as soon as Madarame released his grip on him. A large part of him wanted to remove the plug, yet he didn't dare to. Going against his Sensei only increased his punishment.

 

"Yes; a good hard fucking will do you good and drive those lustful thoughts out of your head. I would do it myself except that my body isn't as spry as it once was." Madarame pulled his wallet open, shoving several large bills into Yusuke's pocket. "Consider anything left over from covering the room as your payment for being a good little whore."

 

"I am not a whore!"

 

"Oh? I think you are. I'll ruin you as an artist unless you go to that hotel and spread your legs for Ryuji." Madarame left Yusuke crying softly on his bed. "The choice is yours."

 

 

***

 

 

Ryuji paced outside the hotel; even though he knew that the message to meet up couldn't have come from Yusuke himself, he had still come.

 

If Yusuke showed, this would be his best chance to find out what was going on. If he found proof that some of the abuse Madarame was accused of was sexual in nature it would fuel the fire to go after him.

 

"Good evening." Ryuji spun around.

 

"You actually came." Ryuji took in the sight of Yusuke dressed in tight black jeans and a half buttoned white dress shirt in moment. He looked good, sexy even, but he couldn't let himself get distracted.

 

"You sound surprised."

 

"Well, yeah. I mean, I know you didn't send that message. It was sent from your cell, but it was actually Madarame, wasn't it?"

 

Yusuke's eyes widened in surprise. "Shall we discuss this more inside?" Without waiting for a reply, Yusuke turned and headed into the love hotel.

 

"Inside? You...?" Ryuji hurried after Yusuke, watching as he paid for a room for the night and headed for the elevator with the key. Did Yusuke actually want to have sex or was there something else going on?

 

"Ryuji?"

 

Sighing, Ryuji hurried over and boarded the elevator with Yusuke. "So uh... you want to...?"

 

"I have to."

 

"Huh?" But Yusuke just shook his head as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

 

"How do you want me?" Yusuke began unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way the second the door to their room closed behind Ryuji.

 

"Wait a moment! Talk to me; what do you mean by you have to?" Ryuji grabbed Yusuke's hands, stilling them with only one button to go.

 

"How do you know that I didn't ask you here myself?" Yusuke met Ryuji's eyes from only inches away. "You barely know me."

 

"You told me, back in that alley, that he doesn't let you jerk off. With that in mind I took a closer look at this." He showed Yusuke the pictures he had received. "At that angle, you couldn't have taken the last one yourself. He took these didn't he?"

 

At first he thought that Yusuke was going to yell at him, or hit him. The first tear trailing down his cheek caught Ryuji by surprise. "Yes he took those photographs."

 

"Against your will?"

 

"It was my punishment for allowing myself release.

 

"What?! That's not a punishment, its straight up abuse!" Ryuji pulled Yusuke against him.

 

"I was unaware that he had intended to send you those photographs until afterwards. I also received your reply."

 

"Dude, that yes was sent before I realized what I was looking at." Hands smoothed down soft hair.

 

"Why did you approach me at the exhibition?"

 

"I wanted to ask you about those pictures. I'm sorry for what I did; I guess I'm more sexually frustrated than I thought. I was also kinda tryin' to suppress my interest in guys. I'm bi, but I wanna be straight you know? Only girls never give me the time of day. I guess it all just built up inside me and I just snapped."

 

"Ryuji, I enjoyed what you did to me. I prefer men, and I find you extremely attractive. Madarame-sensei simply finds sexual thoughts and actions to be a distraction." Yusuke clung to him, his sobs slowing.

 

"But he ordered you here?"

 

"He believes that... how did he put it? That I am in need of a 'good, hard fucking' to clear my mind of these desires."

 

"Bullshit; it doesn't work like that!"

 

"I am aware of that. However, he also said that he would ruin me as an artist if i refused to meet you; if I don't spread my legs for you." Yusuke's breath was hot against his cheek. "Please."

 

Ryuji could only nod; Yusuke's scent alone was beginning to intoxicate him. "Does he have a way to check?"

 

"He will be examining me for sex related bruising, and possibly even tearing."

 

"Have you ever had sex before?"

 

"No, I have not. Neither have you, correct?"

 

"Yeah, I'm a virgin." Yusuke's mouth was only an inch away from his. "Do you uh... do you want me to kiss you?" Ryuji had to lick suddenly dry lips before he could get his question out.

 

"Yes." Yusuke closed the gap, brushing his lips over Ryuji's and Ryuji's breath rushed out of him in a sigh.

 

They melted into each other, each kiss deeper than the last and Ryuji knew that Yusuke wasn't faking the passion infused into each one.

 

Breathless, they broke the kisses just to gulp down oxygen and dive back down again. Hands tore at clothing, pulling off each article just to toss it aside or shove it down. It wasn't until they were both naked except for pants around their ankles that Ryuji finally pulled away, laughing giddily. "Let me help you with that."

 

Yusuke nodded, too breathless to speak. Perching on the edge of the bed, he lifted one foot at a time, allowing Ryuji to finish undressing him. Then, kicking off his own pant, Ryuji climbed into bed beside Yusuke.

 

"You look even better naked and thoroughly kissed." Ryuji pressed soft kisses against the hollow of Yusuke's throat.

 

"Would it be acceptable if I touch you?"

 

"Please do." He guided Yusuke's hand to his own shaft, watching in awe as the long, delicate fingers wrapped around him.

 

Wrapping his own hand around Yusuke's shaft, he rubbed the two lengths together.

 

Yusuke bit his hand to keep from crying out, the way he did late at night on the one occasion he had disobeyed Madarame and given into the pleasure of his own hand, but Ryuji tugged it away.

 

"This is a love hotel; you can be as loud as you want. Please, I want to hear you." Ryuji's voice was shaky as he spoke around his own moans.

 

"Ryuji I need..." Yusuke's nail's tore into him as the artist writhed, chasing his release.

 

Adjusting his grip, Ryuji slid his hand up to Yusuke's tip, thumbing his slit open. “You're really leaking.”

 

“Close!” The word was gasped out as a fresh torrent of precum gushed out of Yusuke. His back arched up off the bed as Ryuji stroked him one last time, cum spraying over his own chest and stomach.

 

“Better?” Ryuji pumped himself twice; rough, quick jerks of the wrist and his own release mixed with Yusuke's.

 

“Much.” Yusuke stretched out catlike on the bed, clearly far more relaxed than he had been prior to them kissing.

 

“Good.” Slipping off of the bed, Ryuji padded into the tiny en-suite bathroom to get a damp towel. “Hold still so I can clean you up.” The towel made quick work of the mess before being tossed aside.

 

“Ryuji, I want to feel you inside me.” Yusuke pressed a single soft kiss to Ryuji's lips.

 

“Okay. Roll over.” Ryuji pulled a pillow under Yusuke's hips.

 

“Madarame fitted me with a plug so only minimal preparation should be needed.”

 

“A plug?” Ryuji's cock twitched hard at the thought.

 

“Yes.” Yusuke tensed at the memory, but the feel of soft lips brushing over the top of his spine had him relaxing again.

 

“I'm sorry; I'll make sure he never lays hands on you again.” With one smooth movement, the plug was removed to be replaced with slick fingers. “You're already loose thanks to that bastard. Are you ready?”

 

“Yes.” Yusuke raised his hips as high as he could manage as Ryuji directed himself to the virginal opening.

 

"Wait I'm forgetting something..." Ryuji grabbed his pants, rummaging through the pockets.

 

"Can it wait?" Yusuke glared at his lover impatiently, knowing full well that this could be the only time he would be permitted to be sexually active and wanting to make the most of it.

 

"No... ah here they are!" He held up the roll of condoms he had bought earlier that day. Ripping one open, he rolled it on before lubing himself up again. "Are you ready?"

 

"Yes." This time there was no delay and Ryuji pushed right in.

 

"Oh fuck, you're tight. Does this hurt?"

 

"There is a moderate amount of pain." Yusuke shifted his hips slightly.

 

"Do you need a moment?"

 

"No, the pain is bearable."

 

"Okay." Kissing ever inch of skin he could reach, Ryuji began rolling his hips against Yusuke, pulling out a little more each time.

 

Yusuke whimpered with each thrust, pained at first then, as Ryuji began to gain speed and confidence, he began making small sounds of pleasure.

 

"Feels good?" Ryuji nibbled at Yusuke's earlobe.

 

Yusuke, for his part, was too blissed out to think straight let alone speak, and Ryuji took his silence as a yes.

 

"H-harder!"

 

"Are you sure?"

 

Yusuke nodded, Ryuji feeling more than seeing the motion as he let his forehead rest against the back of Yusuke's shoulder.

 

Even though he was already starting to feel like he had run a marathon Ryuji complied and sped his pace even more.

 

"I ain't gonna last much longer." Ryuji's balls were hot and tight, and he knew that he had to spill sooner rather than later.

 

"Touch me." Yusuke arched up against him, and the change in angle brushed Ryuji's tip against something new.

 

Something that made Yusuke scream in ecstasy. Aiming straight for that same spot again, Ryuji pumped Yusuke once as he came.

 

"Fuck! Yusuke!" Ryuji screamed the name as his lover tightened around him and undid all his self control. He pulled out just as the last spurt threatened to burst the condom.

 

"Thank you." Arms wrapped around Ryuji's shoulders before he could do anything more than toss the used condom into the trash. "Now, round two?"

 

"You are unbelievable." The sound of foil being torn open almost drowned out Yusuke's laughter.

 

Almost.

 

 

***

 

 

Yusuke took one last look at the museum as he allowed Ryuji to lead him out of the Metaverse. "I have been a fool to have permitted his actions to continue for so long."

 

"Hey, this ain't your fault." Ryuji guided Yusuke over to a bench as Akira went go get them drinks. "How do you feel?"

 

"I cannot describe the exhaustion I feel and yet all I desire is to return to that world as finish that abomination off tonight."

 

"You only just awoke to your Persona! Tonight you need to sleep and regain your strength. Will you be okay going home? You can stay at my place if you need to."

 

"Ryuji! Haven't you sexually harassed him enough?" Ann sighed as she went to step between them.

 

"Ryuji is my boyfriend."

 

"Boyfriend? When did this happen?"

 

"You ain't... guys it ain't like that!"

 

"Having sex with you does not make you my boyfriend?"

 

"Not automatically no." Ryuji stood up. "B-but if you want to be I guess that's fine with me. And don't worry, we'll get him for sure. With you on our side there is no way Madarame's Shadow can win.'

 

 


End file.
